New Toy
“Andy, darling, come to bed. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a new toy to play with. We were out all night, don’t you think we should relax now?" “Yes, sweetie, I’ll be there in a second,” Andy shouted to the other room where his lover lay. He finished washing his face, wiping away the sweat and dirt from the day’s work. He sauntered into the room, giving longing glances to Justin. Those bright blue eyes were irresistible, his neatly groomed dark hair made the two orbs stand out. “Are you ready?” “I’m always ready for you, babe.” Their passionate kisses led into a wonderful night of playing with each other’s bodies, and the new toy they had acquired earlier that evening. The next morning, Andy woke in an empty bed and the smell of bacon throughout the house. He rubbed his eyes gently and yawned, getting up to put his clothes back on. He smiled, remembering how forcefully they were ripped off of his slender body. Andy’s footsteps were heavy, as they usually were in the mornings. Justin smiled at his partner, lifting a plate of food. Andy took it, kissing Justin on the cheek before sitting at the table. He put a forkful of eggs in his mouth, not realizing how hot they were. He held his mouth open, breathing in and out quickly to try and cool them off a little. Justin giggled, “You should have known they were hot. You saw me take them out of the pan.” “I’m not observant in the mornings.” “You’re never observant at any point of the da-EE,” his words were cut short by Andy grabbing his waist, pulling him away from the stove and into his lap. Between kisses, Andy asked, “Has the paper gotten here? I wonder if they’ve found our work yet.” “Does that matter? We need to get a new toy tonight. I didn’t like this one much.” “Alright, we’ll go out after work.” Hours passed, both of the men anticipating another fun filled night and the romance that would soon follow. The day seemed to drag on and on. They only found solace in the thought of the approaching night. Both knew that their work would be over soon, just not soon enough for their liking. It was only a matter of being patient. Good things come to those who wait, after all. Andy loosened his tie as he walked into the bedroom. He wasn’t expecting Justin back for another hour. He looked over to the recently used toy, wondering if Justin would mind if he got warmed up for the night. He just figured he’d apologize later and began gently teasing his body. It wouldn’t be very fun if he didn’t get to use every toy to its full potential before it started to rot. Justin unlocked the door, to be greeted with loud moans emanating from the bedroom. He smiled and decided to join his lover instead of waste the opportunity. “Dinner was great, darling,” Andy commented gently clinging to Justin’s arm while they walked. Justin laughed, looking around at the other people walking the streets, trying to find a suitable candidate. A tall one with blonde hair? No, maybe a muscular guy this time. “Hmm, do you see anything you want, dear?” Andy shook his head, “No, maybe we’ll find one if we keep walking here. It’s the center of the city, after all.” They continued to walk, taking in the sights while looking for a target. Finally, after a few minutes, they saw him. He was on the tall side, thick black hair, and lightly tanned skin. He looked like a person who would be well endowed. The two followed him for a little while after deciding that he’d be perfect for tonight. In a large city, if you take a shortcut along a dark alleyway, don’t be surprised if you get caught by someone you don’t want to tangle with. Andy went to one end of the alley to cut him off while Justin stayed at the entrance. It was pure luck that the guy decided to take a shortcut. It’d make it much easier than trying to talk their way into getting him alone somehow. Justin, being the larger of the two, pushed the man against the brick wall of the building, keeping him still as he struggled. “I like it when you assert dominance, baby,” Andy commented from behind his lover. Justin moved a hand around the man’s neck, pressing roughly against the trachea. Andy reached into his pocket, pulling out a sharp knife, flicking it open in one swift movement. He dragged the blade across the man’s cheek, a shallow cut at first, then deeper and deeper until it sliced straight through his mouth. “Hey, hey, hey, be careful. It’s hard to explain blood on my shirt to people who see, you know.” “Sorry, dear. I’ll be careful,” Andy replied. Andy gently ran his fingers along the cut before reaching into the man’s mouth to pull out his tongue. “We wouldn’t want you screaming, now would we?” He stabbed the knife directly through the wet flesh, the blood pooling in the back of the man’s throat making a gurgling noise as he tried to breathe. He discarded the tongue and continued with the knife before the victim either bled to death or choked. He slowly tore the knife through the fabric of the man’s shirt, feeling a little bit guilty that he had cut up a designer. He marveled at the lightly toned muscles before tracing the knife down from the collarbone to the top of the jeans. “Andy, you don’t get to have all the fun, you know.” “Oh, fine. I’ll hold him. Here, take it,” he said, exchanging the knife for the man. He was clearly weaker than Justin, if the man hadn’t lost so much blood already; he may have been able to fight him off and escape, but now, all hope was lost. Justin slowly drew a heart right in the middle of the man’s abdomen with the knife, making sure it bled enough to color the heart in crimson red, “I’ve always loved doing this with you, Andy. Would you give me the honor of marrying me?” he asked, presenting the heart. Andy gave a huge smile, nodding profusely, “Of course, I would love to. We can celebrate with this new toy tonight, yeah?” “Yeah, let’s finish this and get home.” Justin unbuttoned the man’s pants, quickly pulling them and the underwear down in one swift motion. He took the man’s member in his hand, moving it gently to pick the best spot for the first cut. He pulled out a rubber band, securing it around the base of the penis, ensuring that all the blood would be trapped inside and keep it hard enough for later use. He made the first incision, making sure to cut the artery in one motion. The man was almost dead anyways, no point in trying to prolong it anymore. He carved the knife straight through the tender flesh. He had to be careful not to accidentally get the blood spurting out from the newly cut artery on his clothes. Once there wasn’t much skin left, he forcefully pulled, tearing it from the now dead man’s body. He stood up, ready to leave. He handed the knife and the severed penis to his new fiancé, counting on him to store them and not get caught. “I don’t think we should leave him without a smile on his face,” Andy said. He took the knife and quickly cut open the other side of the man’s mouth, turning the dangling flaps of skin up into a twisted smile. They left the alleyway as quickly as possible and returned home, eager to use their new toy and celebrate their newly engaged lives together. Together. Category:NSFW Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness